


Дождь

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Metaphysical Sex, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Они договорились встретиться в семь вечера
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	Дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Mark Lanegan & Isobel Campbell- Come On Over (Turn Me On)

Они договорились встретиться в семь вечера, чтобы сходить вместе куда-нибудь — все равно, куда; у них обоих не было конкретных планов, кроме собственно встречи. За окном дождь лил как из ведра, но даже это не убавляло решимости Азирафаэля. Телефон за последний час звонил десяток раз — может быть, это Кроули пытался перенести прогулку, но Азирафаэль был стойким: его молчание точно гарантировало, что Кроули появится в условленном месте этим вечером. Если, конечно, это действительно звонил именно он; с интуицией не складывалось, но это никогда не было поводом для уныния.

И, когда пришло время, Азирафаэль выпорхнул из магазина, отгораживаясь от дождя ловко вскинутым над головой зонтом. Навстречу ему бежали насквозь промокшие люди, водители автомобилей и автобусов яростно ругались, въезжая в метровой, не меньше, глубины лужи, но ничего из этого не смущало, напротив — добавляло радости, заставляло губы разъезжаться в улыбке; чувства захлестывали не хуже дождя, и это восхитительно пьянило, будто он выпил лучшего из существующих вин.

Конечно же, Кроули не стал выходить из машины, предпочтя сигналить так, что от Бентли шарахнулись в сторону другие автомобили, и неумолимо начали тонуть на обочинах дорог. Азирафаэль вздохнул, отвлекаясь на людей, сотворяя им надувные жилеты, позволившие всплыть подобно оглушенным рыбам. Жилеты давали некоторые шансы пережить нынешнее дождепреставление, и люди хоть и барахтались весьма вяло, но с перспективой добраться до закатанного в асфальт берега точно не намеревались расставаться.

— Ангел! — Кроули, высунувшись из Бентли, махал рукой, усиленно привлекая внимание. — Чего ты там мокнешь, садись быстрее в машину!

Удивительное дело, но ни единая дождевая капля не расчертила одежду Азирафаэля влажными полосами, и если бы кто-то присмотрелся, то заметил, что его блестящие туфли скользят поверх луж, ни на миллиметр в них не погружаясь. Азирафаэль подошел к Бентли, и, наклонившись к опущенному стеклу, скользнул взглядом по рукам Кроули, уже лежащим на руле: еще секунда — он рванет с места, сквозь дождь, оставляя залитый водой Лондон далеко позади. Ужасно захотелось замедлить все это, отложить ненадолго, и Азирафаэль вдруг предложил:

— Давай пройдемся.

— Но там дождь, — недоуменно отозвался Кроули, и, забывшись, потянул очки прочь, пристраивая их на голову. — И он не закончится через пять минут — ты только посмотри на эти пузыри на воде!

— Все равно, — безмятежно ответил Азирафаэль, — у меня есть зонт, и мы вдвоем под ним отлично поместимся.

— Бентли лучше зонта.

— Ты идешь или нет? 

Азирафаэль отступил на шаг в сторону, держа зонт так, чтобы Кроули оказался сразу под ним, реши он все-таки выйти. Кроули вздохнул, с явным сожалением покидая теплое нутро Бентли, хлопнул дверью, передернул плечами, отмахиваясь от брызг, поднятых машиной, несущейся на высокой скорости по узкой улице. Водитель наслаждался поездкой несколько секунд: Кроули лениво махнул рукой, и машина заглохла в огромной луже, и тут же недалеко прорвало трубу, окатив водителя, некстати вылезшего из машины, потоком грязной воды.

— Иду, — обреченно отозвался он, и Азирафаэль поднял зонт выше, улыбаясь.

Дождь постепенно смывал с улиц и людей, и автомобили, и в этой холодной влажной темноте они шли по слабо освещенным улицам, и с каждой минутой казалось, что это вовсе не продрогший Лондон раскинулся перед ними, а какое-то неизведанное место, в котором скрывалась мрачная и волнующая тайна.

— Дождь усиливается, — вздохнул Кроули, проследив взглядом за сорванной ветром вывеской магазина, стремительно уносящейся вдаль.

— Пока мимо не пролетают крыши и автомобили, все в порядке, — хмыкнул Азирафаэль.

Порыв ветра заставил зонт дернуться, и холодные капли тут же мазнули по лицу. Пальцы Кроули скользнули по руке Азирафаэля, задержались на обнаженной коже запястья, двинулись дальше, перехватывая рукоять зонта. Азирафаэль тут же просунул освобожденную от зонта руку под локоть Кроули, заметив мелькнувшую на губах демона самодовольную улыбку. Жар тела Кроули чувствовался даже через одежду, но хотелось большего, и оттого Азирафаэль почти невзначай погладил пальцы Кроули, будто бы придерживая зонт — в чем не было никакой нужды.

В парке совсем никого не было, и отражение фонарей тонуло в лужах; Азирафаэль смотрел на них, будто видя впервые. Почему-то сегодня все так остро чувствовалось — и запах дождя, и близость Кроули, и свежесть ветра, и фон из человеческих эмоций, будто он долго сидел в душной комнате, а потом вдруг решил распахнуть окно, насладиться этим вечером так, будто он первый, а не черт знает какой за всю эту прорву лет. Кроули, улавливая его настроение, как радар, потушил фонари через один — знал толк в атмосфере, и Азирафаэль благодарно улыбнулся. Хорошо, когда не нужно лишних слов.

Кроули засмотрелся на эту улыбку, и очередной порыв ветра тут же бесцеремонно выдернул у него из руки зонт, и пальцы Азирафаэля сжали его запястье, останавливая от создания еще одного зонта.

— Это же всего лишь вода, а не дождь из обитателей океана, — улыбнулся он, пока еще не давая себе промокнуть до нитки.

— Будет подозрительно, если мы будем сухими, когда вокруг намечается генеральная репетиция потопа.

— Поблизости нет людей, но, впрочем, я и не буду сухим, — отозвался Азирафаэль, прикрывая глаза. Дождь обрушился на него ледяным душем, и он охнул от силы этих ощущений, неосознанно снова сжимая пальцы на запястье демона. Азирафаэль моргнул, всматриваясь в раздосадованное лицо Кроули, и ждал когда тот смирится с неизбежными правилами этой необременительной игры. Кроули поморщился, но тоже убрал барьер, и дождь тут же смял влажной рукой его прическу, пронзил насквозь прохладой, мгновенно пропитывая одежду.

— Теперь тебе просто-таки необходимо зайти ко мне, ты ведь насквозь промок, — пряча улыбку, со всей серьезностью предложил Азирафаэль, смаргивая воду с ресниц.

— И благодаря кому же... зайду, только хочу что-то покрепче какао.

— Хорошо, — покладисто отозвался Азирафаэль. — Все, что захочешь.

Кроули неопределенно хмыкнул, но позволил увлечь себя в обратную пешую прогулку до магазина, хотя Азирафаэль видел, как он несколько раз пристально всматривался сквозь пелену дождя и стены домов в свою Бентли, откровенно борясь с желанием перенести ее прямо сюда, затолкать в салон Азирафаэля, запрыгнуть на водительское сидение и увезти их обоих как можно дальше от этой непогоды.

Мимо пробежали люди, напрасно прикрываясь пакетом. Азирафаэль погладил пальцы Кроули, про себя удивляясь тому, как быстро они становились все холоднее. Может быть, не стоило так настаивать, но Кроули гордыня не позволяла показать слабость; если и есть какое-то преимущество в том, чтобы знать кого-то больше шести тысяч лет, так это предвосхищение реакции на сказанное или сделанное.

Кроули не понимал, какая блажь взбрела Азирафаэлю в голову, и не хотел думать о том, как так вышло, что эта чужая блажь стала и его собственной, что он по своей воле мокнет под дождем, остро чувствуя, как к телу прижимается влажная одежда. Ему хотелось оказаться в место потеплее, но Азирафаэль явно что-то находил в этой странной прогулке, слишком уж ею наслаждаясь, и Кроули хотел понять, что же именно могло заставлять так радоваться. Близость ангела была приятной даже в таких условиях, и еще он так задумчиво гладил Кроули по руке, так что можно было немного потерпеть.

Но вместе с тем и хорошего настроения это не добавляло. Едва переступив порог магазина, Кроули с отвращением оттянул мокрый ворот рубашки и поморщился. Азирафаэль щелкнул выключателем, и несколько лампочек под самым потолком тут же погасли.

— Так даже лучше, — непонятно заметил ангел, и повернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Кроули собирался взмахом руки привести себя в порядок.

— Подожди, подожди, еще минуту, пожалуйста!

— Ангел, ты ведешь себя странно, — недовольно отозвался Кроули. — И я не... 

Но Азирафаэль уже протягивал ему тонкий свитер, и Кроули уставился на него, обуреваемый сложными чувствами.

— Почему красный? — наконец спросил Кроули, все-таки расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. 

— Мне показалось, что тебе подойдет этот цвет, — слегка смутившись, ответил Азирафаэль. — Но, если хочешь, я сделаю его черным.

— Да пусть будет. У тебя опять вышел лимит на чудеса, что ли?

Азирафаэль неопределенно махнул рукой, не сводя с Кроули взгляда, а потом вдруг расстроенно выдал:

— Брюки! Не подумал о брюках для тебя! Но я сейчас...

— Нет, — отрезал Кроули. — Об этом уже подумаю я сам. И сделай что-то с тобой — или лучше уже я...

Он щелкнул пальцами, и одежда Азирафаэля мгновенно высохла — как и его собственные джинсы. 

— Пойдем на второй этаж, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, и Кроули не понял, отчего тот вдруг загрустил. Уже в маленькой комнате, больше похожей на спальню, Кроули растянулся на диване, сбрасывая остроносые сапоги на ковер, и стал лениво наблюдать за разливающим виски в стаканы ангелом.

Кроули прекрасно разбирался в сигналах, которые люди посылают друг другу, но в ситуации с ангелом он немного затруднялся, не понимая, расценивать ли ему эту заботу как приглашение к чему-то большему.

— Все, как ты и хотел — я промок, и я здесь. Что ты теперь будешь делать? 

Азирафаэль набросил на него плед и подал стакан, и Кроули скорбно покосился на шотландку, изукрасившую ткань.

— Это все было ради того, чтобы ты замотал меня в это?

— Хотел за тобой поухаживать. Но ты же демон, и у меня в других обстоятельствах не было шансов, ведь ты не мерзнешь, не можешь промокнуть и так далее.

Кроули задумчиво кивнул, делая внушительный глоток виски. Ему до сих пор было неуютно после прогулки под ледяным дождем; право, ангел мог бы придумать что-то не такое озадачивающее. Неопределенно взмахнув рукой, он превратил диван в кровать, оставляя пустой стакан на полу и с наслаждением устраиваясь среди сонма подушек.

Волосы, подсыхая, завились больше обычного, но Кроули это ничуть не беспокоило.

— Иди ко мне, — мягко сказал он, и взяв Азирафаэля за руку, осторожно потянул к себе, и ангел, не возражая, подался вперед, устраиваясь в восхитительной близости.

— Ты теплый, — довольно прошептал Кроули, с наслаждением обнимая ангела. — Так приятно... но ангел, мне недостаточно пледа и такой близости, чтобы согреться, и я знаю один хороший способ...

— Взять еще плед и бутылку того виски?

— Ох, нет, не порти момент, — закатил глаза Кроули, и Азирафаэль тихо рассмеялся:

— Что же это, соблазняешь меня?

— Вовсе нет, — расслабленно пробормотал Кроули, перекладывая руку ангела себе на живот и ведя ею выше, к соскам. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня согрел.

— Но ты же не можешь замерзнуть, — явно решил поиздеваться Азирафаэль, приподнимаясь и глядя на Кроули сверху вниз. — Так что....

Его взгляд скользнул по задравшемуся свитеру, по смуглому животу, задерживаясь на пряжке ремня и подталкивая к мыслям о том, насколько быстро она расстегивалась.

— Это не значит, что я не хочу быть согретым еще больше. Да и ты же сам хотел, чтобы все было естественно. Я сейчас очень, очень нуждаюсь в твоей заботе.

— И как ты хочешь, чтобы я о тебе позаботился?

— Поласкай меня, поцелуй меня, возьми меня... вариантов довольно много.

Руки Кроули расслабленно лежали на подушках, и он смотрел странным, мерцающим взглядом и ждал — такой непривычный, и язык не повернулся бы сказать: доверчивый, так что Азирафаэль позволил себе думать об этом и только, и было невозможно не прикоснуться к нему.

Азирафаэль потянул свитер выше, сильнее обнажая живот и грудь, снова — но уже намеренно — коснулся сосков, погладил ребра, задержал горячие ладони на талии, а потом скользнул ими по бедрам, и вел дальше — по ногам, затянутым в узкие джинсы, и Кроули прикрыл глаза от удовольствия; а ведь это пока что были обычные прикосновения сквозь одежду, ничего больше.

Мы поддаемся, вдруг подумал Азирафаэль. Этим эмоциям и друг другу. Ты соблазняешь меня так, будто я человек, и я жажду тебя, как человек и даже больше, но человеческого все равно здесь намешано слишком много. Свитер, улыбки, влажные волосы, теплые пальцы, мягкий взгляд; бесконечные беседы, которые можно продолжать или же воскрешать с любого момента, потому что они оба могли забыть что угодно из того, что происходило вокруг, но всегда помнили все сказанное друг другу.

Осталось решить, было ли досадным изъяном такое влечение или неожиданным преимуществом: списывание всего, что выходило за рамки понимания, на Непостижимый План приелось до зубовного скрежета. До понимания оставалась одна ступень, раздробленная на неисчислимые множества, и все они были такой высоты, что казались непреодолимыми. Нужно было сделать что-то еще, нельзя было останавливаться: каждая секунда промедления отодвигала приближающийся миг истины.

Кроули неожиданно протянул руку и мягко погладил его по голове, и Азирафаэль бросил на него удивленный взгляд: он не думал, что демон может прикасаться так осторожно, почти бережно, он представлял — да, он иногда представлял — что Кроули соблазняет людей решительностью, страстью, дарит им на время свой огонь, который испепеляет их рассудок, и что во всем этом нет никакой нежности, одно лишь слепое сильное желание кратковременного обладания — потом, конечно же, многократно утяжеленное последствиями. 

— Я думал, что демонское соблазнение выглядит иначе — ну там, знаешь, искра-огонь-безумие.

— Знаешь, — неожиданно резко ответил Кроули, неприятно щурясь и отводя руку в сторону, — может быть, за столько лет я устал от этого, и в самый ответственный момент с тобой хочу, чтобы все было иначе. И неужели ты думал, что я по одному шаблону все делаю? Что и тебя, и человека я бы привлекал одним способом? И еще — я, между прочим, никогда раньше не пытался тебя соблазнять, уважая твои непорочные светлые чувства и нашу восхитительно-хрупкую дружбу, от которой ты столько веков открещивался.

— Я очень это ценю, не пойми меня неправильно, пожалуйста, — начал было Азирафаэль, но Кроули дернул углом рта, приподнимаясь на локтях, и неожиданно показалось, что сейчас он щелкнет пальцами и исчезнет, подхваченный волной обиды пополам с задетой гордостью, и нужно было срочно что-то сделать, но в голову ничего не приходило, и секунды сжались, и у Кроули было такое нечитаемое выражение лица, что сотней лет игнора они бы точно не отделались, и оттого Азирафаэль вскинул руки, надавил ладонями на плечи, схватил Кроули за запястья, прижимая их к подушкам: так себе попытка, но стоило сделать хоть что-то. Губы Кроули дернулись — сдавать позиции он явно не собирался, да и слушать ничего не хотел — и не достигли бы его никакие слова прямо сейчас, и поэтому Азирафаэль наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

Кроули пошевелился — не агрессивно, но намекая, что сейчас не расположен к близким контактам, и Азирафаэль, спохватившись, отпустил его запястья с едва ощутимым сожалением.

Не хотелось отпускать эти руки. Не хотелось отпускать Кроули.

— Ты ждал, — вдруг сипло сказал Кроули, — что я наброшусь на тебя, чтобы потом тебе было легче свалить все на демоническое воздействие?

— Но ты же видишь, что это не так, — с отчаянием пробормотал Азирафаэль, чуть не воззвав к здравомыслию и одернув себя в последний момент — сейчас это было бы в разы хуже, скажи он, что Кроули хороший. — Я ждал тебя, и только. Представлял разное, но я не разочарован сейчас, все было очень хорошо... и я все еще надеюсь, что все будет хорошо... ну же, брось, это не та прелюдия, которую мне — да и тебе, полагаю — хотелось бы затягивать.

Кроули явно собирался отпустить колкую реплику, это читалось в его взгляде: демон должен поступать, как демон — топтать все светлое, извращать любые намерения, заставлять страдать, но вдруг резко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, явно пытаясь справиться с собой и не слишком скрывая эту попытку.

Оставалось совсем немного, чтобы понять Кроули, и это «немного» было примерно таким же, как та ступень к истине, теряющаяся в невообразимой глубине. Но Азирафаэль не отчаивался: времени у них было много, а его терпение — почти неистощимым, а еще его страстью было исследование. Кроули был во всех аспектах идеальным объектом для всестороннего познания.

Азирафаэль протянул руку к нему, осторожно погладил по горячей щеке:

— Я не хотел задеть тебя, — мягко сказал он, все еще до конца не осознавая, отчего так резко изменилось настроение Кроули, и решив подумать об этом позже, после, как-нибудь потом.

— Я знаю, — мрачно отозвался Кроули, не делая ни одной попытки уклониться от прикосновений.

— И мне нравится, что все не так, как я думал. То есть, я был бы не против и чего-нибудь другого, но сейчас все очень волнующе. Ну, ты понял.

— Нет, — тут же мстительно бросил Кроули, но все-таки улыбнулся.

— Тогда я покажу, потому что слова сейчас явно неубедительны, — Азирафаэль стрельнул глазами, пряча улыбку: чувствовал, что Кроули оттаивает, и ужасно хотел продолжить трогать его тело, наблюдая за его реакцией. Азирафаэль вообще любил наблюдать, и не имей он такой склонности, вряд ли бы продержался на Земле так долго. Теперь интерес к одному конкретному демону перевешивал интерес ко всему остальному, и эти новые ощущения были дивными и волнующими, восхитительно новыми: не так-то просто удивиться, просуществовав столько времени — да и вообще появившись задолго до того, как была создана сама концепция времени.

Он гладил Кроули сквозь одежду, ловя его вздохи, чувствуя, как он выгибается под прикосновениями, тянется вслед за его руками, жмурится от удовольствия от этой неспешной ласки, и легкая улыбка исчезает на его губах, когда Азирафаэль ловко разжимает металлические зубы змеи на пряжке ремня, медленно начинает выворачивать пуговицу джинсов из петли, неспешно тянет вниз молнию, и будто это не зубчики размыкаются, а нервы Кроули.

Азирафаэль погладил живот, скользнул ладонью под джинсы и под белье, и крылья носа Кроули затрепетали, в горле застряла не то просьба, не то требование, и ничто из этого не удалось озвучить. Кроули вело и от ощущений, и от понимания того, что это именно Азирафаэль касается его, уверенно сжимает его член в руке, двигает ею, и от каждого этого движения что-то медленно сдвигалось в сознании, действовало слишком сильно — он, конечно, подозревал, что прикосновения ангела будут несопоставимы с человеческими, пусть даже ангел имел физическую форму, но реальность обрушила хрупкий храм фантазий, придавила к этой постели, и внезапное несовершенство воображения не вызывало досады, а только разжигало любопытство.

Он жаждал этой руки, топил себя в этих секундах, ловя внимательный взгляд Азирафаэля, дрожание светлых ресниц, едва видимое касание языком верхней губы. Он, так хорошо контролирующий это тело, сейчас сознательно отпускал себя, бросался в воду, отказываясь грести, и ждал, когда его швырнет в водопад ощущений. 

И ему хотелось чувствовать все это как можно дольше, чувствуя прилив и отлив каждой клеткой всего своего существа, но что-то не давало захлебнуться, держало на поверхности, и внезапное осознание заставило его закусить внутреннюю сторону щеки, на считанные секунды отгоняя восхитительное марево. 

— Ангел, — хрипло позвал его Кроули, чуть ли не плавясь под мягкими руками, — я тоже хочу сделать тебе приятно.

Азирафаэлю было хорошо от одного взгляда на Кроули, но хотелось почувствовать, что может быть еще лучше. 

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Позу обоюдного удовольствия, — искушающе улыбнулся Кроули, и Азирафаэль не удержался — наклонился к нему за быстрым поцелуем, чувствуя, как Кроули гладит его шею, забирается теплыми пальцами под воротник рубашки.

Это все тлетворно долгое пребывание среди людей, — мельком подумал Азирафаэль. Все это желание чего-то настоящего, не эфирного; жажда грубой материи становилась все сильнее, а они оба так беспечно — или каждый по своим причинам слишком осмысленно — велись на нее, велись друг на друга, топили здравомыслие в чем попало — в бесконечном дожде, крепком алкоголе, друг в друге. Все всегда рано или поздно приводило их друг к другу.

— Наверное, тебе лучше быть сверху, — с сомнением заметил Азирафаэль. — Ты ведь легче.

— Зато ты сверху можешь контролировать все, — мягко прошептал Кроули, и его голос дурманом расползался в голове, и дело было вовсе не в демонском внушении. — И ты же не будешь лежать на мне, хотя я совсем не против, если ты вдавишь меня в эту кровать и трахнешь до звезд перед глазами.

Азирафаэль слегка хлопнул его по бедру, и Кроули многозначительно задвигал бровями в притворном удивлении: о, так вот что тебе нравится? Вот чего ты на самом деле хочешь?

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Азирафаэль, — только не заставляй одежду исчезнуть. Хочу раздеть тебя без всяких ухищрений.

— Как скажешь, — мечтательно протянул Кроули. — Ты и дал мне этот свитер только ради того, чтобы снять с меня.

— Боюсь, это было слишком очевидно.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Кроули, не вникая в слова.

Азирафаэль потянул прочь джинсы Кроули, не удержавшись и погладив его ягодицы, и Кроули приподнял бедра ему навстречу, позволяя избавить себя от одежды, и довольно вздохнул, когда горячие ладони медленно провели по его ногам — от самых бедер, задержавшись на коленях, и дальше, до ступней, и пальцы Азирафаэля обвели косточку на щиколотке, слегка надавливая и тут же отпуская.

Со свитером было проще: Азирафаэль уже без подсказки Кроули снова запустил ладони под свитер, касаясь живота, ребер, ведя выше — и Кроули снова приподнялся, подчиняясь мягкой настойчивости его рук, и свитер упал на пол, к джинсам, а сверху упала одежда Азирафаэля, от которой удалось избавиться вдвое быстрее благодаря Кроули, которому явно нравилось тянуть все эти слои одежды прочь, но так же явно не хотелось затягивать все это. 

Азирафаэль наклонился, пробуя губы Кроули на вкус — теперь уже медленно, вдумчиво, и они все еще слегка горчили от виски, но язык Кроули двигался ему навстречу, стирая все и оставляя лишь безудержное желание целовать снова и снова, ловить вздохи, чувствовать отзывчивость на каждое прикосновение языка и рук, и постепенно проникать глубже, минуя физическое тело и едва ощутимо касаясь астрального, и Кроули поплыл во всех смыслах сразу, растекаясь по кровати и смакуя внезапную отравленную и сладкую слабость.

Что-то в этом состоянии было близко к чистой идее самоубийства: он не защищался — да и не успел бы, пойди что не так, и слишком доверился этим рукам, этой силе, медленно и неотвратимо раскатывающей его по кровати. И когда Азирафаэль оказался сверху, и его мягкие губы коснулись члена, то физическое тело Кроули прошила дрожь, а астральное заискрило, окатывая Азирафаэля всплеском энергии, раззадоривая еще больше. И следом за губами его язык прошелся по члену Кроули, окончательно погружая в смежное состояние, и Кроули плыл в нем, теряя все вообразимые берега, невероятным усилием успев слегка поднять голову и поймать губами член Азирафаэля. 

Азирафаэль провел языком по члену Кроули, чувствуя, как раздвоенный язык скользнул по головке его члена, и это было абсолютно крышесносно. Он горячо выдохнул прямо в пах Кроули, когда его губы сомкнулись на члене, и невольно двинул бедрами вниз, заставляя взять Кроули глубже в рот, чувствуя, как вибрирует его горло от стона, когда он сам обвел языком головку его члена.

Никаких мыслей не осталось, все замкнулось на ощущении чужого языка и пальцев, и чужого члена во рту. Руки блуждали по телу, безошибочно поглаживая именно там, где было нужно — а нужно было почти везде и сразу. Язык Кроули опрокинул Азирафаэля в телесное безумие; все то, что представлялось за все это время, стремительно обрастало ощущениями, придушенными вздохами, горячей необходимостью сжимать губами член, проводить по нему языком, расписываясь в своей неспособности отказаться от всего этого даже в самой неимоверно далекой перспективе.

Кроули был способен на многое, и все это Азирафаэль собирался открыть для себя, вобрать это знание, насладиться им, раствориться в нем, пока не закончится дождь — а может, и продолжить даже после его окончания. Границы размывались, сознание жадно поглощало каждую секунду этой бесконечной близости. 

Где-то невообразимо далеко, на первом этаже магазина, жалобно хрустнуло стекло, и Азирафаэлю показалось, что это треснул он сам, и все то, что переполняет его, вот-вот исторгнется наружу, хлынет потоком и не иссякнет минимум дня три по его предварительному, нечеткому и невнятному прогнозу, и, вторя его ощущениям, стекла поддались напору воды. Кроули не давал ему отвлечься на мысли о том, как вода, отчетливо принимая форму волны над Канагавой, подхватывает бесценные книги: все это было материальным, и все это можно было восстановить. Наверное.  
По идее, даже прикосновения Кроули могли повторяться снова и снова, но это было совсем, совсем другое, спорное, зыбкое; сущая неизвестность.

Кроули приподнял голову еще выше, полностью вбирая член Азирафаэля, заставляя подавиться вдохом и забыть о выдохе, и Азирафаэль уткнулся лбом в бедро Кроули, чувствуя его горло всем своим существом: все ощущения сосредоточились в одной точке, а потом контроль взорвался в пределах этого тела, свел его судорогой, и горячие губы Кроули подхватили эти остатки, а язык избавил от всех последствий. 

В голове с трудом прояснялось, и Азирафаэль мельком взглянул в сторону, и ему показалось, что вода добралась уже даже сюда, но Кроули выскользнул из-под него, вовлек в долгий, влажный поцелуй, сталкивая прямо в эту подступающую воду все лишние мысли, снова перетягивая внимание на себя. Его губы снова были горькими, но уже не от виски, и его руки снова были везде, и его возбуждение было безбрежным и неутолимым, и поэтому, улучив момент, когда он милостиво даст сделать вдох, пополам разбавленным стоном, Азирафаэль быстро спросил, заставляя губы Кроули замереть на границе его собственных:

— Что там было про «возьми меня»? 

— Предложение все еще в силе, — улыбаясь, ответил Кроули, и затопление, мнимое или реальное, перестало волновать.

Ладони Азирафаэля снова заскользили по его телу, высекая искры и стоны, и он подавался бедрами навстречу, подхватывая ритм, разгоняя его от томительно неспешного до невообразимо быстрого; оставалось только поддаться его желанию, вплавить его в свое собственное, сжимать ноги под коленями, прижиматься грудью к груди, слушать сорванный голос и не понимать, кому именно он принадлежит.

Это было куда лучше воображаемой искры. Это было горячим потоком, обрушившимся на все слои сознания, затопившим все чувства, и Азирафаэль держался за Кроули, не выпуская до последнего, чувствуя дрожь его человеческого тела и волнение тела астрального, и тогда ладони Кроули легли на его бедра, легко минуя физическую оболочку, затрагивая самое сокровенное — саму суть, и Азирафаэль запрокинул голову, тщетно ловя воздух мгновенно пересохшими губами. Руки Кроули сжимали его, направляли к одному из слоев истины, и горло перехватило от переполняющих чувств, которые нельзя было выразить словами — потому что люди точно такого не испытывали, а ангелы или демоны не считали нужным изобрести слова, которые описали бы все это — и Азирафаэль решил заполнить этот досадный пробел, но только не сейчас, а немного позже. Когда распробует все эти чувства. Распробует Кроули.

— Потрясающе, — прошептал спустя целую вечность Азирафаэль, но его голос доносился до Кроули словно сквозь вату, и совсем не хотелось выныривать на поверхность, зависнуть между тут и здесь было слишком хорошо.

*

Его не поразила молния, и Ад не разверзся под кроватью, и Азирафаэль не провалился в геенну огненную, и рядом все так же был Кроули, и он не смеялся истинно демонским смехом — хотя какому же еще смеху быть у демона — и не ставил зарубку на памятном обелиске, громогласно провозглашая количество совращенных им лично ангелов — и его снова хотелось целовать целую вечность.

Об маленькое окно над самой кроватью все так же разбивались капли бесконечного дождя. Только сейчас стала ощущаться прохлада, и Азирафаэль, передернув плечами, крепче обнял Кроули, целуя в шею, а потом сильнее замотал его и себя в плед.

— Что ты делаешь, у меня уже передозировка ощущений! — тихо смеялся Кроули, обнимая ангела в ответ.

— И тебе плохо от этого?

— Нет, мне слишком хорошо.

Азирафаэль решил было встать, но тут понял, что затихший Кроули не просто лежит рядом, а спит.

Спит!

И это когда он засыпал только после того, как опутывал все окрестности неисчислимым множеством отводов для человеческих, ангельских и демонских глаз, и вдобавок еще контролировал все вокруг даже сквозь свой сон, и вообще когда засыпал, только будучи одним-единственным существом на многие мили вокруг — Азирафаэль чувствовал сон Кроули у всяких замков в глуши, но никогда не приближался: такие уровни защиты явно говорили о том, что вторжение максимально нежелательно и всячески не приветствуется.

И теперь он спит здесь, рядом с ним, ангелом. Азирафаэль передумал покидать кровать, мысленно соглашаясь провести так минимум месяц — ничтожное время для бессмертного, и ощутимое для владельца букинистического магазина. Кроули вздохнул во сне, и Азирафаэль решил, что останется здесь месяца на два и ни днем меньше. С потопом на первом этаже он тоже разберется немного позже. Совместного ангельского и демонского чуда будет вполне достаточно для того, чтобы вернуть книгам прежний вид.

И, когда утром Кроули зашарил рукой, крепче обнимая спросонья, просовывая ногу между коленей Азирафаэля, и хриплым голосом предложил никуда сегодня не ходить, а может, и завтра тоже, и вообще, кажется, тут дождь зарядил минимум на неделю, это же так очевидно, и в этот раз ему хочется быть сверху, и Азирафаэль тихо засмеялся, ероша и так всклокоченные медные волосы демона, и ответил:

— Сколько захочешь, — соглашаясь на все сразу.


End file.
